The Bible of Kumagoro: Achieving Your Dreams
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Seguchi Tohma can't believe it when he goes from being a high school nobody to a rock star somebody, but what's he going to do when he finally realizes that means everyone's eyes are on him?
1. And So We Meet at First

Disclaimers: It didn't belong to me last fic, and it doesn't belong to me in this one either.

Notes: Totally different pairing than last time. A bit of a prequel, really. Starts off with the Nittle Grasper boys in high school.

Starts off from Tohma's point of view

~*The Bible of Kumagoro—Achieving Your Dreams*~

            I sighed as I waited to get into the principal's office, hearing her as she screamed at the boy inside. I wasn't supposed to be here, crowded in the principal's office with all these people. I didn't trust any of them, and it was obvious they were curious as to why I was there. To tell the truth, so was I.

            I glared over at the green-haired boy sitting across from me, who himself looked like he belonged there. All of them looked like little delinquents…I was well aware I stood out amongst them. His eyes caught mine for a moment and I turned away, crossing my arms and checking the time. Great, I'd been there for almost 20 minutes now!

            "You wanna tell me why you're so mad at me?" I blinked as someone whispered into my ear, clasping my hand over it as I turned to face him, staring into the blue eyes of my new 'friend.' While his appearance made him look like a general punk, the look on his face made him look rather like a child. Bright blue eyes held nothing in them but innocence, it seemed.

            "I'm stuck in here because of you," I offered dully, staring at the floor instead of into his eyes. I didn't want to look at him; it was kind of freaky…how he could look so innocent.

            "Yeah, but it's not like any of this is going on your record na no da. I'm the one that did it." I sighed again and gave up on arguing with the boy, it wasn't of any use. He just didn't understand. I didn't want to BE here, surrounded by people I didn't know and who were starting to spread rumors about me. "Please don't be mad at me…I was only trying to help…" he tried again, touching my elbow gently.

            "You caused more trouble than it was worth," I snapped back, turning to look at the hand on my elbow. "Shouldn't you have gotten that taken care of before coming here?" I asked as I noticed the blood slowly drying on his hand. He blinked and looked down at it as well, smiling innocently.

            "I guess so, but they told me to come down here immediately, so I did. Didn't want to get into any more trouble na no da." He offered with that same cheerful smile, and I could hardly believe this was the same boy that had forced me here. He'd been so…different…back then.

            "Sakuma-san, the principal will see you now," the assistant announced as the other boy stomped out of the room, obviously pissed off. From the way the green-haired boy stood up, I was willing to guess that meant us, and I stood up as well, following him inside slowly. They were still whispering behind me, and I heard the assistant scream at them to shut up.

            "You two were the last I expected to see in here," our principal commented as I shut the door behind us, hand remaining on the door handle as I waited. Her office wasn't very big, so I doubted she noticed I was holding onto it at all. "You can sit down if you want, you don't look so well," she offered to me, and I finally let go of the door handle to sit, running fingers through blonde hair nervously.

            "Um…Miss Principal lady…can I have a band-aid?" the green-haired boy asked nervously, still standing. "I missed the first time, and I'm still bleeding," he offered as she cast him a strange look, still smiling. She didn't seem too happy with his attitude.

            "Are you trying to suggest to me you're proud you hit that boy?" she asked calmly, and blue eyes blinked back at her curiously.

            "Why would I be proud of something like that na no ka? I'm proud I got to help somebody out, but not for hitting someone…" he trailed off absently, glancing back at me. I caught his eyes for a moment before he turned back to the principal, smiling again. "If you don't mind, can he go back to class now? It was my fault, and I'm sure he doesn't want to be here. He's not an over-emotional idiot like me." He never stopped smiling, crossing his hands behind his head, covering his bleeding hand with his clean one.

            "I need him as a kind of a witness to tell me what happened, to make sure I get everyone's side of the story. Rest assured he won't get in trouble, though." Well that was a relief. I didn't think I would be, but still…one could never tell. I had been the cause of it all.

            "I'm not going to lie if that's what you think. I know it was my fault, and I'll take whatever punishment you wanna give me."

            "That's sweet of you, but we really need to hear his side of the story, too. My invitation goes to you as well, you know. You can sit down if you want to," she tried again, motioning to the seat next to me with a nod of her head. He didn't even look at it, obviously not interested in the invitation.

            "Dun wanna get blood all over your stuff," he offered offhandedly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall instead.

            "Kind of you. Sorry I don't have a band-aid on hand. Now, would you mind telling me what happened?" she asked, turning her attention to me again, waiting patiently. I glanced up towards the ceiling absently, trying not too look as nervous as I felt. I hated it when people bothered to pay so much attention to me.

            "The other boy was…picking on me, I guess. He wouldn't shut up so I was just kind of ignoring him, when…" There was a long pause as I tried to think of the other boy's name. Sa-something.

            "Ryuichi," he offered dully, but he smiled at me slightly, as if trying to make introductions in the middle of my story.

            "…Um…Ryuichi-san…started talking to him," I paused for a moment, trying to think of what else to say. I'd never done this before…it felt kind of awkward, especially after having to call the other boy by his first name. I couldn't for the life of me remember his last name, though, so I'd had to use what information I'd been given.

            "Do you remember what Sakuma-san said?" she asked, glancing up quickly from the paper she was currently taking notes on.

            "I TOLD him to leave him alone…I didn't think he'd listen to me if I asked." His smile was a little more forced now, looking more sad than cheerful. As much as I hated to admit it I was more at ease when Sakuma-san wasn't smiling…he didn't seem quite so…unnatural that way. As friendly and cheerful as ever-smiling people might be, their optimism was out of place in the world today.

            "Why did the other boy feel the need to bother you?" she asked me again, raising a hand to keep Sakuma-san from answering. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. As if it wasn't obvious already.

            "Because he's smarter than him na no da," Sakuma-san offered when the principal obviously didn't understand that I didn't feel like answering. "He doesn't talk to many people, so the other boy was calling him an 'arrogant little know-it-all.' It made me mad!" he finished truthfully, catching my eyes again. He smiled a little bit again, going from being angry to apologetic in mere seconds. "Sorry I don't know your name."

            "Seguchi Tohma." He nodded once and went back to staring at the principal, waiting.

            "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt Sakuma-san, you're in enough trouble as is. Continue, Seguchi-san."

            "I…I don't remember. I was trying not to pay attention," I answered honestly. I hadn't really noticed anything was going on until Sakuma-san hit the wall near me. That had seriously scared me. I only remembered the fight, and Sakuma-san had already admitted responsibility for that.

            "Alright, now you can talk, Sakuma-san," the principal offered, dropping her hand again. "Care to fill us in on what Seguchi-san missed?" Sakuma-san nodded once before opening his mouth to speak.

            "He ignored me even though I told him to stop, and I warned him that even if Seguchi-san wouldn't do anything about it I would. I hate it when people pick on one another na no da. It's stupid." The principal raised an eyebrow at Sakuma-san as he wandered off topic, and he smiled nervously. "Sorry. Anyway, he said something else mean about Seguchi-san just to make me mad, so I hit him…well, I tried to," he corrected as he held up his hand to indicate that he'd missed.

            "I hope you realized you made the wrong choice, Sakuma-san." He shrugged in return, standing straight up and crossing arms behind his head again.

            "So long as he leaves Seguchi-san alone, I don't think it was the wrong choice." I stared down at the floor at that, wishing I wasn't a part of this conversation. I wanted to get back to class and pretend like this never happened. I'd wanted to do that all along. The kids outside were going to have a field day when I left; whispering amongst themselves about what they thought had happened…I was sure of it.

            "Well, it was. Seguchi-san, could you wait outside for a moment, please?" I could feel my eyes grow larger as I looked up at her, panicked. I didn't want to go back out there with them… "You'll be alright, I just want to have a chat here with Sakuma-san in private. Afterwards I'll write you both a pass and you can go back to class." I nodded slowly and got up, taking a deep breath before walking outside.

            The people in the waiting room were surprisingly quiet as I stood there, although I was sure the talking would start after I left. I wasn't dumb enough not to know that they found a twisted sort of pleasure in causing people smarter than them pain. I'd never understand how someone could purposely hurt someone else, but I guess that was because I wasn't one of them…and I was glad for that fact.

            It was quite a while later when Sakuma-san emerged from the room, humming softly. I took that as my sign to re-enter, grabbing my pass with a soft 'thank you' and leaving. I was a little surprised to find Sakuma-san waiting for me outside, and I didn't bother to let him know that I'd taken any notice of him, either.

            "Hey, wait up for me. I waited for you, after all," he whined as I walked past him, walking along beside me quickly. "I was just trying to help, alright? I didn't mean to make you miss class…" I didn't say anything to that, just kept on walking, ignoring him as best I could. "If it makes you feel any better I got detention, alright?" I stopped suddenly at that, turning to face him. He was smiling a little bit, although he seemed a little scared.

            "Why would that make me feel any better?" I asked slowly, not understanding what he was getting at. Did he think that I'd WANTED him to get into trouble?

            "Well, I did sorta mess with your class time. I dunno, some people are weird like that na no da." I raised an eyebrow as he again ended off his sentence with that weird string, not bothering to ask where he'd picked it up. "Wanna go with me to the nurse's? I feel kind of lonely going there all by myself."

            "Why are you still hanging around me? I got you in trouble and I haven't done anything nice for you…is that what you want, some kind of payback?" I asked, more curious than bitter. Why would he hang around with someone that just got him a detention? It just didn't make any sense.

            "Not really…I wanna be friends. I wouldn't have helped you if you didn't deserve a helping hand…you don't have many friends, do you?" he asked quietly when I turned away from him, burying my hands in my pockets. "Please don't think I mean that in a bad way, but…you don't seem to like people very much, so I figured…"

            "No, I don't," I cut him off, starting on my way again…turning early to make my way towards the nurse's. Sakuma-san smiled brightly as he realized I was going with him, humming that weird little song again. He seemed more like a kid trapped in a teenager's body than anything else.

            "Ryu-chan! What took you so long, huh?" I stopped suddenly as a purple-haired girl glared at us, hands on her hips stubbornly. Sakuma-san stopped as well, blinking a few times before he smiled again and headed towards the other girl.

            "Noriko-chan, what are you doing over here?" he asked, sounding slightly amused. She looked…young…to say the least.

            "I skipped class when I heard you'd gotten into a fight, dummy! Told my teacher I was going to throw up and ran over here...all the way from the junior high school! Damn, Ryu-chan, you had me scared!" she scolded, grabbing his hand when he got near enough and examining it. "I figured this would be the first place you'd come, but I should have known better. You're such an idiot!" she scolded again, and Sakuma-san laughed nervously, not even bothering to pull his hand away.

            Her eyes moved to me after Sakuma-san finished apologizing. She quickly dropped his hand and walked over to stand before me. "You the reason behind all this?" I nodded slightly, not sure what I thought about this girl. She was obviously quite a bit younger than I was, and she glared up at me, because she was quite obviously a few inches shorter than me, too. "I have half a mind to kick YOUR ass, letting people push you around like that. Ended up getting poor little Ryu-chan into trouble because you're a coward."

            "I'm not a coward!" I snapped back, glaring at her. She should have known better than to speak to me like that.

            "Noriko-chan, leave him alone." Noriko-san blinked and looked over to Sakuma-san, staying like that for a while before slamming her hands on her hips and staring at the ground. She looked rather like a child throwing a fit.

            "I just don't like the fact that you'd get yourself in trouble for someone who wouldn't do the same thing for you…not even for himself," she whined, not looking up at either of us.

            "I know, but he's not a bad person. I was the one that got myself into trouble. I could have left him alone, too, you know. I don't stand up for myself either, you do it for me. Does that mean I'm a bad person na no ka?" Noriko-san shook her head slowly, loosing her proud look in an instant.

            "No," she answered softly, no longer the opinionated girl she'd been seconds earlier.

            "I hoped not," Sakuma-san cheered, smile back in place. "Now let's go get something for my hand and then Noriko-chan can go back to class so she doesn't get into any more trouble. You can go back to class if you want to, Seguchi-san. I have Noriko-chan to keep me company now." Noriko-san looked up at me slightly from where she was standing, smiling ever so slightly as if she trying to apologize without saying anything. I guess she was aware she'd made at fool out of herself all on her own.

            "If you don't mind…I'd like to stay and get to know you," I answered without really thinking, and Noriko-san was immediately in my arms, smiling happily.

            "I was hoping I wouldn't scare you away. I'm sorry," she apologized after letting go, stepping back a bit. I shook my head and smiled a little bit in return, although I'm sure more than a little awkwardly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I'm not done with the FIRST one of these yet, but I actually got most of this down during anime club, and I had it all written out and perfectified already (as much as it's going to be perfectified with me writing it), so I figured I might as well post it.

Oh, Tohma's supposed to be 17 while this is taking place. At least for right now, I'm probably going to skip ahead a few years in later chapters because I don't want this to be a TohmaxRyuichi, and that's all it can be right now.

Aren't you all so glad I'm back, writing my short crappy stories and begging you for reviews? (and yes, I am aware my stories are anything BUT short)


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimers: Nope, still not mine. Doubt it ever will be mine *runs off to a corner to cry*

Notes: Um…Told through Noriko's point of view, since she always has so much to say. (even though this chapter is shorter than the first one)

~*The Bible of Kumagoro—Achieving Your Dreams*~

            I sighed as I waited for Ryuichi during lunch…just leaning against my locker and waiting. Nothing else…except maybe a little bit of thinking. Yeah, I'd been thinking ever since I'd met that blonde troublemaker, and I wasn't normally one to waste my time in school thinking. No friendly notes had been written, no random sketches drawn, nothing but staring off into blank space and thinking. It was so boring, really.

            How long could it take Ryuichi to get here? Honestly, it normally didn't take him half as long…did he have to serve detention during lunch? I wasn't going to stand for that! They couldn't take my precious Ryuichi's attention away from me! I barely got to see him as was

            Everyone else had already left before he finally showed up, smiling like the idiot that he was. Stupid boy, making me worry like that.

            "Sorry Noriko-chan," he apologized even before I could scream at him, and immediately I noticed that blonde kid following him. Oh… "I didn't know where Seguchi-san's class was, so I tried to find him na no da." Seguchi-san (I was assuming that was his name) seemed to be trying his hardest not too look at me as he walked. Geeze. I wasn't THAT intimidating, was I?

            "Honestly Ryu-chan, is causing trouble all you can do?" I complained, pushing away from the wall and turning to stand facing them, hands on my hips.

            "But I'm so good at it!" he cheered happily, smiling at me. Damn him and his smiles. It was hard to scream at him when he smiled at that…wait…scratch that. It was hard to be angry with him when he smiled like that…sometimes.

            "Well, learn to be good at something else, then! Making a young lady like myself wait here…all alone. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Who knows what might have happened to me." Ryuichi laughed and started on his way outside, resting a hand on my head as he walked past me.

            "But Noriko-can isn't a young lady, she's Noriko-chan," he tossed back as he moved his hand and continued on his way, Seguchi-san trailing behind him. I knew he didn't mean it in a cruel way, but it was in me to make a scene no matter what he said.

            "What the hell's that supposed to mean? I'm all lady, thank you very much!" I screamed at his retreating back, chasing him down the hallways. Ryuichi just laughed and didn't bother running away, knowing I wasn't going to cause him any major physical damage when I caught up with him. At least, that's what he thought anyway. "Hey, why are you being so quiet?" I asked when I finally caught up with Ryuichi and Seguchi-san, turning to face my little blonde troublemaker (I was willing to bet no one else called him that).

            "I…just don't have anything to say," he responded quietly, still not looking at me.

            "Haven't you heard that it's polite to look at people when they talk to you?" I complained, glaring at him and placing my hands back on my hips as we walked along the empty hallways. People peered at us from where they were chatting in their classrooms, but I generally ignored them. They could have their conversations and we could have ours.

            "Sorry," he apologized, looking up at me slightly. One teal eye peered at me from between blonde bangs, looking apologetic. "I just…didn't think you liked me," he added after a while, burying his hands in his pockets. I blinked a few times before smiling slightly.

            "I don't like you, you're a little troublemaker. But you know what, so's Ryu-chan. If I can deal with one of you, I can deal with two of you." He glanced up at me quickly at that, looking worried. I must not have looked too threatening, though, because he smiled slightly and turned away again, continuing on his way.

            "Noriko-chan's a trouble-maker, too. Skipping class again na no ka? I thought you'd promised you weren't going to do that anymore." Crap. I was hoping Ryuichi wouldn't bring that up. It wasn't my fault, though…it was his. Making me worry like that! I mean, honestly! I think any girl in my position would have done the exact same thing. Ryuichi was almost like family to me. I couldn't have let him go without a good scolding.

            "Well, if you hadn't gotten into another fight I wouldn't have had to." Ryuichi didn't say anything at that, but I could tell he wasn't angry with me. That was good, because I wasn't really angry with him, either. "I thought you'd promised me you'd be a good boy."

            "I did not." Well…all right, so he hadn't really, but he knew that I wanted him to. I thought I scolded him enough that it would be easy to figure out that I really worried about him. Obviously Ryuichi didn't figure it out, though. He was going to end up with a lot of marks against him if he didn't learn how to ignore people sometimes. He was good enough at ignoring it when people made fun of him, but for some reason he always felt the need to play the hero for everyone else. I couldn't see why, though. None of them would have done anything for him if their roles were switched.

            "So…where are we going?" Seguchi-san asked after a while, and I wondered if he would have followed Ryuichi anywhere at the moment. It didn't seem unlikely. He hadn't said a word so far, except when I scolded him. Other than that he had just followed Ryuichi. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd even said anything to Ryuichi before they met with me. Was I the reason he wasn't talking, or was he just overly quiet?

            "Outside, of course. It's too nice to be cramped up in this school building all day long!" I stretched as I talked, following Ryuichi out the door with a yawn. Seguchi-san dropped back to follow me now, so we were all walking in a pretty little line. It was a rather impersonal way to walk, but it wasn't like we were walking very far. "So, Ryuichi…I take it you're staying after school today for detention?" I asked as I sat down under a small tree nearby, wanting to stay in the shade.

            "Yeah, so I guess you'll be walking home by yourself. Is that all right, Noriko-chan?" I nodded and Ryuichi sat down next to me, pulling on Seguchi-san's hand so he'd sit down as well, almost making the poor boy fall on his face. "Ouch! What was that for!" Ryuichi asked as I smacked him, rubbing the back of his head and looking utterly miserable. Most girls would have given in at that look and apologized, so it was a good thing I was used to it.

            "Be nice to Seguchi-san. You could have killed him, idiot!" Ryuichi sniffed a little, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at me. The boy was just plain difficult, that's what he was. I was well aware Ryuichi probably couldn't have killed Seguchi-san, but it was the principle of the matter.

            "But he wasn't sitt…"

            "No buts, be more careful Ryu-chan!" With a sigh Ryuichi gave up, tears vanishing from his eyes. As if that wasn't proof enough that it had all been an act.

            "I'm all right, I didn't mind," Seguchi-san tried to cover for him, smiling nervously. Darn it! How was I supposed to scold Ryuichi if everyone kept on covering for him? Stupid troublemaker, ruining my fun.

            "Fine, be that way! See if I care!" I whined and Ryuichi laughed at me, poking me a couple times. I don't see why he feels the need to do that sometimes, but he does it anyway. He knows it drives me nuts! I was willing to lay down money that that was a part of the reason he kept on doing it, too. "Hey, stop picking on me. Pick on your little troublemaker," I tried, motioning towards Seguchi-san. Hopefully he'd leave me alone now and poke Seguchi-san instead. I just wanted to relax a little…just a little. Ryuichi seemed confused for a few minutes, blinking, before turning back to Seguchi-san.

            "Are you a troublemaker na no ka?" Seguchi-san smiled slightly, blushing a little, and I couldn't help but laugh. As frustrating as Ryuichi's idiocy could be sometimes, it was just cute at others. Poor little troublemaker probably hadn't the slightest idea Ryuichi was being serious…at least as serious as Ryuichi got. He could have been teasing for all either of us could tell.

            "Yes, he's a troublemaker." Ryuichi was about to say something else when I grabbed his hand, looking at it carefully. Speaking about Seguchi-san had reminded me. I hadn't really seen much before at the nurse's, just dried blood…not that staring at bandages was any more interesting, but at least I could tell where he was cut now. "Ryu-chan…I just don't understand you sometimes. You should be more careful."

            "I know. I won't miss next time, I promise." I couldn't help but smile a little at that, letting go of his hand and dropping the conversation. There wasn't really much else to be said, after all. "I'm sorry, you must feel really left out, huh?" Ryuichi asked, turning to Seguchi-san. It was true, we had kind of been leaving him out…but at the same time, he hadn't said much of anything to either of us. It was all of our faults.

            Besides, he had gotten out of Ryuichi poking him. Lucky little troublemaker.

            "No, that's all right. I'm normally on my own, so at least now I have someone to spend time with." I felt a little guilty for that. Poor Seguchi-san would have been eating lunch all by himself if it wasn't for Ryuichi, but…we were pretty much ignoring him. I would have figured that would hurt even more than being alone.

            "No, no, no, that's no excuse. You can't just let Ryu-chan and me be rude to you." Seguchi-san didn't say anything to that, and I wondered if maybe he really didn't want to be eating with us. Maybe he was one of those kids that liked being alone. I always thought those kinds of kids were weird, though. Not to say I knew anything about Seguchi-san. He could have been really weird for all I knew about him. Ryuichi was the one that actually knew him…somewhat.

            "Ah! I have an idea, how about Noriko-chan and Seguchi-san come over after I leave detention? Then we can all get to know one another na no da!" Ryuichi cheered happily, probably glad that he had thought of something intelligent. Too bad I couldn't go. I think it would have been fun to all hang out at Ryuichi's place.

            "I would love to, Ryu-chan, but I have piano lessons after school. Honestly. I don't mind them, but they take forever. Maybe later?" Ryuichi nodded happily, and for once Seguchi-san actually seemed interested in our conversation.

            "You take piano lessons?" he asked, looking rather curious. I had never really thought it was anything special, but he seemed interested enough. Maybe there was something about it that I didn't know. If it could make me super rich and famous, I'd start taking piano lessons more seriously. Someone as beautiful as I am needs to be in the spotlight. I'm sure Ryuichi and Seguchi-san would agree.

            "Yeah, what about 'em?"

            "I've always wanted to play an instrument," Seguchi-san admitted quietly, looking rather dejected. What did I do now? I hadn't been picking on him or anything. You'd think he wouldn't have any reason to be upset.

            "Noriko-chan's played piano for a long time!" Ryuichi explained, being rather animate about it. Obviously Seguchi-san and Ryuichi thought it was some sort of huge deal. I mean…I sat in front of a big piano and clicked a bunch of keys to satisfy my teacher (who, I had to admit, was actually kind of cute). It wasn't really anything special, as far as I was concerned. I'd been doing it for as long as I could remember. "I want to learn how to play guitar, myself, but Noriko-chan says she can't teach me. Are you sure you couldn't teach me, Noriko-chan?" Ryuichi begged again, turning towards me and tugging on my sleeve.

            "How many times do I have to tell you? Geeze. I don't know how to play guitar, otherwise I'd be glad to. Ask to learn something I know how to play and I'll teach you. You can't expect me to know everything." Ryuichi let go of me, but he didn't look too happy about it. What was I supposed to do, though? I couldn't teach him something I didn't even understand.

            "But you do know everything," he muttered quietly, and I had to admit that rather made my day. True or not, hearing someone say you knew everything certainly did make a girl feel better. The only thing that could possibly top it was being told you were beautiful. Not to say I wasn't told that I was beautiful…frequently…by everyone I met.

            "Um…do you think you could teach me how to play the piano?" I blinked as Seguchi-san spoke again, disrupting my train of thought. It was something along the lines of how great I was, I knew that much. The little troublemaker had actually spoken to me! He wasn't covering p for Ryuichi or apologizing or anything, he was actually talking to me! I was shocked, to say the least. Twice in a minute, that was a new record.

            "Sure, I suppose so. It's not hard to teach…when you know how to play it," I added as Ryuichi turned to me hopefully. He went back to pouting afterwards, picking at the grass absently. "I can't today, since I have lessons, but…next week I could. Assuming I don't get grounded, of course." Seguchi-san nodded, and I nodded once in return. Good, we had plans…or something resembling them, anyway. I had a chance to get to know the troublemaker now, at least. If Ryuichi wanted his own chance, he'd have to find time on his own.

            Maybe our little troublemaker wasn't so bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! And so I reemerge on the writing scene. Didn't you all miss me terribly? Aren't you glad I'm back, safe and sound?

Okay, okay, enough with the sucking up.

I actually have a PLAN for this story, unlike Getting Closer to Your God. I don't know how that might affect the flow of the story, but who knows. I guess it means this story is going to be much more plot-centric than Getting Closer to Your God was. That one was more about showing how life is a bunch of random plots. This one's…well, it's not. I don't know if this one really has something deeper to say about it.

Oh well, not like the deeper meaning in Getting Closer to Your God ever really came out very well.

Reviews would be loved muchly, but not necessary, of course.


End file.
